


Tear You Apart

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Smut Week 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Childbirth, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Smut Week Free Day: AnythingKeeping up the tradition of good ol' post-apocalypse stuff on the Free Day~Don't let the tags scare you. Lance and Pidge don't die.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

It was a small recon group. Lance couldn’t say no to having Katie with them as the building they were investigating had shown to have pretty high security, meaning the place they were trying to raid had once belonged to the military before they got chased out by the zombies in the area. She, him, Keith, and Hunk made up the team, with the men’s main objective to keep Katie safe when she had to hack or focus on the technology in front of her over her environment.

The young woman could tell Hunk also wasn’t happy with the situation, but he had a valid reason. Shay was due to have her child any day, and he wanted to be there for her. She at least had Allura to help if she went into labour now, but Katie knew the moment was important to Hunk, who was such a family-oriented person, to be there when his child is born.

“Keep an eye out on those corners.” Keith said to the men as Katie hacked into the files in the security room of the facility. “Lance, take the left, Hunk, take the right.”

“Roger, cap.” The two men said, pivoting for better view of their sides as Keith looked over Katie’s shoulder.

“How’s things going?”

She shrugged in response. “I’m trying to find out how this place got overrun. Looks like the outbreak happened by someone trying to escape.” She took a breath, relieved she had escaped the military when it was easy to do so. “But on the plus side, I think I’ve found their rations storage.”

“Really? What about weapons?”

“Should be nearby to their rations. Or they took it with them when they fled.” She shrugged again, pulling away when she got her information. “We should hurry. I don’t know where the remaining infected are, and I don’t want to find out. Let’s get some food and whatever weapons we can and get the hell out of here.”

“I’m with our flighty Pidgeon.” Lance said, lowering his silenced rifle.

The four adults headed out of the security room, following the smallest member towards where she had seen where the rations were located, careful to keep their steps quiet. They reached the storage within minutes, and all four had their jaws drop.

It was a literal goldmine of food. Each of them brought large backpacks just for food, and another for weapons, and they knew each food bag was going to be filled to the brim if they wanted.

“Make sure everyone’s able to walk properly when it’s filled. We can’t alert them just when we got all this.” Lance said the other three as they all stuffed their bags full.

Katie finished packing first, her bag filled with various soups and canned fruits, knowing Matt would love the peaches she found. The bag was heavy, but she shuffled a bit and not a sound came from it as she had packed expertly, leaving no space for things to make noise.

“I’m gunna look in the next room, I’m sure they had the weapons there.” She said.

“I’ll go with you. We shouldn’t go anywhere on our own.” Keith stated, his bag also similarly filled to not make much noise.

Lance and Hunk nodded in agreement as they continued to pack their bags, and the other two walked over to the other door in the room.

Keith opened it, his eyes stronger in the dark compared to Katie’s, so he could see inside the dark room better than she could. He gestured her in when things were clear, and they found it was nicely filled with weapons.

Katie went to the daggers, grabbing a couple and refilling her number after her last couple broke or had gotten lost when she had to run the hell out of dodge, while Keith went to the ammunition, looking for the kinds they needed for Lance’s rifle and any guns they could get that had a silencer. There didn’t seem to be much in terms of rifle bullets, but he seemed to get a lot of handgun ammo, which was just as good for them.

The two raided the weapons cache in minutes, leaving what they didn’t need for any other lucky survivor to find.

“We should have enough to make it to that safe town Rolo told us about. Maybe we’d be able to stop acting like nomads.” Keith remarked as he grabbed the whetstones and stuffed them in his pockets since they were small enough.

“That would be nice. C’mon, we should get back to the other two and get out of here.” Katie said, a chill running down her spine all of a sudden that she really didn’t trust.

They met back up with Lance and Hunk who were all packed and waiting for them. Lance smiled widely at the box of rifle bullets Keith showed off to him, and they began making their way back the way they came from.

Everything was quiet, and they had thought they were being careful as they were a corner away from the entrance, when Hunk grunted in pain, stumbling to his knees. Katie, who had been in front of him, was pushed into Keith’s back, turned back to stare wide-eyed at the sight.

A large scratch had been sliced into the back of Hunk’s calve, where a hand was gripping his ankle. Katie’s heart leapt to her throat, along with a fair amount of bile at the implication and she did something she wasn’t proud of, her mind back when her parents had been alive. She bolted from the area before the other guys to stop her, her legs carrying her as far as they could with the extra weight of weapons and food, trees mixing with the alleyway she had been pushed into by her mother, who’s face she couldn’t remember anymore.

She ran all the way to the group’s shelter, a relatively unaffected house on the outskirts of a town, near the facility that had belonged to the military post-hell starting. She was out of breath, ragged, loud gasps trying to find air but not getting enough. It caused her to cough loudly, and she felt like she was about to hack up a lung.

Katie had to wait until she could breathe a bit better before she gave the required knock to get in, and she slipped into the home once she was allowed in, her eyes shining with the burn of tears threatening to spill.

“Woah, woah, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, looking from her as she practically fell into him, and the door for the others to materialize. “Where are the guys?”

“Hunk.” Katie rasped the word out of her throat, and tears did spill. “Zombie. Hunk. Scratch!”

There was a loud silence that hurt Katie more than she realized, until the _worst_ voice spoke up. “What about Hunk?” Shay asked, her tone quivering.

“Please tell me you’re joking, Katie.” Shay said again, stepping forward, her bulging belly suddenly feeling like an elephant in the room, and Katie couldn’t stop the sob from ripping out of her chest, and it caught on Hunk’s girlfriend’s voice. “Please, Katie, this isn’t funny. Where are they?”

Katie couldn’t say a thing, sobs the only sounds she was strong enough to make, because it had been five years since she had met Hunk and Shay and the group, and became her new family with Matt. The thought of Hunk being infected was something only from her nightmares, and she half hoped she was just having one right now.

The entire group was deathly silent, even Eufemia, Allura’s daughter. While only being two years old, the toddler seemed to understand something was wrong, and clung to her mother’s leg with one arm, her free hand at her mouth to keep her quiet for the time being. Katie and Shay were the only two making any sort of noise, soft sniffles and the occasional sob sounding like they were ripped from their chests.

The second knock came about half an hour later, and they all knew it was the moment of truth. Matt got the door as Shiro was somewhat busy trying to console Katie still in his arms, and Coran was consoling Shay.

Lance zipped in first, his eyes locking onto Katie before anyone else and ran straight to her. He looked disheveled, his rifle falling from his grip to the floor along with his bags by the door as he scooped his girlfriend up and held her for dear life.

Katie hid in his chest, gripping his clothes until her knuckles turned white, but she still listened to the conversation that started.

“Is it true?” Shiro asked, now free of Katie to move.

“The infection works faster than before. We were halfway back before Hunk started to turn.” Keith spoke with a detached air, as if he were trying to disassociate from life as he spoke. “He didn’t give us time.”

“Time?” Shay’s voice was shaky and squeaky.

“He… I’m sorry, Shay.” There was pain in that tone. “He shoved this into my hands before he…”

“We all knew he would rather die than become one of them.” Lance’s words vibrated in his chest, sinking into Katie’s cheek where she clung to him. He spoke with a hardness of an army vet that scared the woman he held to his chest, and everyone around him.

Lance and Hunk had known each other the longest. Childhood friends that stuck together through thick and thin. When the outbreak began, the two had found each other and tried to get to their families, but were too late. Neither knew for sure if they had died from the infections or by the military gunning down ‘quarantine’ streets in an attempt to solve the growing zombie population. To hear him talk about his best friend in such a tone was… Horrifying.

“I’m so sorry, Shay.” Allura said, Eufemia copying the words in a childish tongue, and when Katie brought her face out of Lance’s chest, she saw the others surrounding the pregnant woman, who held something in her hands, silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

 

Later that night, when everyone went to bed – Shay and Keith took one room so the man could keep an eye on her – Lance grabbed Katie by the hair and pulled her roughly into a kiss, a sort of desperation in his movements.

Katie resisted for a second before she melted into the rough kiss, pressing her body against his.

“I thought I was gunna lose you. When you fucking bolted, I thought everything was gunna end, right then and there.” Lance growled against her lips, pushing her down onto the cot they found, looming over her. “God, I was so scared, Katie.”

“I was too. I saw the infected and just saw Hunk as my parents. I couldn’t relive that. Not again.” She replied before all attempts to speak were cut off by dry lips pressing her down.

“I can’t lose you. This world has taken everything, I can’t lose you too.” Lance sounded so close to whining, Katie keened in response.

“You aren’t going to lose me. Not yet.”

He pressed his hips against hers and rubbed their crotches. Katie didn’t need to say anything as she wriggled her clothes off. Lance was just as quick to take his clothes off, throwing them across the room they had taken before he was grabbing Katie by the hair again and going down on her, kissing her roughly, demanding to feel all of her. She felt just the same, and keened against his lips, bucking her hips.

Lance was quick to fuck her, giving her no time to adjust to his cock filling her up with every thrust he made. They were silent as they fucked, lips locked together, hands and nails scraping down the other’s back and sides where available. Neither seemed to care much if they broke skin, even if they weren’t wealthy on bandages or medical supplies, even after the recon.

There was nothing special when Lance came hard in her, besides making her see stars burst before her eyes, and leaving her insides warm. It was nothing more than a frenzied, passionate fuck, desperation to feel the other in any possible way that felt substantial. Katie held Lance close as they fell asleep for the night.

* * *

 

It had been only a couple hours since the two had fallen asleep when they awoke to a cry of pain. Katie jolted up to smack her head against Lance’s _hard_ before the man slipped away, tugging on his pants before he was even standing up.

Katie hurriedly put on her shirt and pants to follow Lance out, both looking for whoever had made the cry before Keith shouted.

“It’s time!”

Oh fuck. The baby’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not much happiness in this AU.
> 
> Oh, Eufemia is biologically Shiro's. She has Allura's skin and facial structure, and she has Shiro's eyes(shape and colour) and his hair colour. So she has an Italian name from Matt, and looks like both Shiro and Allura.


End file.
